1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a construction machine provided with a lower propelling body, and an upper slewing body loaded on the lower propelling body, wherein the upper slewing body has an equipment room cover for covering an equipment room provided on the upper slewing body. An example of such a construction machine is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-208551.
An air intake duct, a radiator, a fan, and an engine are disposed in this order from the upstream side with respect to an airflow direction within the equipment room of the construction machine. An air filter is mounted to the air intake duct. A filter contact surface facing the upstream side of airflow is formed along the entire circumference of a filter mounting portion of the air intake duct. Further, an elastic member constituted of a plate spring is provided on a front end side portion of the filter mounting portion, the front end side corresponding to a far side when viewed from a maintenance port of an equipment room cover. By pressing an upstream side surface of the air filter with respect to the airflow direction by the elastic member constituted of the plate spring, the air filter is pressed against the filter contact surface, and the position of the air filter is fixed. An air filter mounting/dismounting operation with respect to the filter mounting portion is performed by dismounting the air filter from the filter mounting portion toward the upstream side with respect to the airflow direction, or by mounting the air filter to the filter mounting portion from the upstream side with respect to the airflow direction.
In a small-slewable type construction machine, various pieces of equipment are densely disposed in an equipment room. In particular, in the case where an equipment such as an air cleaner is disposed on the upstream side of an air filter with respect to an airflow direction, it is difficult to sufficiently secure a space for installing an elastic member which is operable to press the air filter against a filter mounting portion for fixing the position of the air filter, or to sufficiently secure a work space for mounting and dismounting the air filter.